This application relates to a gas turbine engine, wherein discharge air from an inlet particle separator provides the ability to cool at least one of a drive gear system and a variable pitch control system.
Gas turbine engines are known, and include a compressor compressing air and delivering it into a combustor section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustor and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
One type of gas turbine engine is a contra-rotating turbo prop gas turbine engine. In such a gas turbine engine, air may be delivered into a compressor section, as mentioned above from an inlet. The air may include impurities and, thus, it is known to include an inlet particle separator which will tend to force dirt or other impurities radially outwardly, such that clean air is delivered into the compression section.
Contra-rotating turbo prop engines may include a drive gear system, which is used to drive the propellers. These engines may also include a variable pitch control system for varying the pitch angle of the propeller blades. A contra-rotating turbo prop gas turbine engine may have a ducted exhaust through a propeller hub that inherently heats the drive gear system and variable pitch control system.